The present invention relates to a weight control apparatus for a weight training machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weight control apparatus for a weight training machine capable of allowing a user to conveniently adjust the weight of stacks of the weight training machine suitably for the user.
In general, a weight training machine includes a plurality of stacks which are selectively engaged with a wire assembly coupled with a handle in such a manner that a user can take exercise by properly setting the stacks suitably for the user.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional weight training machine includes pulleys 12 installed at an upper portion of a support 10 having a base 11 and a wire 13 connected to a holder 14 such that the wire 13 can be wound around the pulleys 12. In addition, a fixing rod 15 having a plurality of holes extends downward from the holder 14.
A pair of guides 16 are standing upright at the center area of the support 10 such that the holder 14 can move up and down while being guided by the guides 16. In addition, a plurality of stacks 17 having insertion holes corresponding to the fixing rod 15 are fitted with the guides 16 such that the stacks 17 can move up and down. Further, a hole is formed at one side of each stack 17 corresponding to the holes of the fixing rod 15.
According to the conventional weight training machine having the above structure, the fixing rod 15 installed under the holder 14 is vertically inserted into the insertion holes formed at the center of the stacks 17 and a user sets the weight of the stacks 19 by coupling one of the stacks 17 with the fixing rod 15.
Applicant of the present invention has filed Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0425814 entitled “weight control apparatus for a weight training machine”.
FIG. 3 shows the weight control apparatus of the weight training machine. As shown in FIG. 3, a pair of guides 420 are mounted on the upper part of a base 410 to which a support (not shown) is mounted and a plate 210 is mounted to the guides 420 such that the plate 210 can slidably move up and down. In addition, a fixing device 100 having a plurality of fixing pins 130 is mounted in the downward direction at one end of the plate 210.
A plurality of stacks 310 are mounted to the guides 420 installed on the base 410. Each of the stacks 310 is formed in the shape of a brick with a depressed side. Each of the stacks 310 is provided at either end thereof with a bearing (not shown). At the side of the depressed part of the stack 310, an insertion hole 311 is formed and the fixing pin 130 of the fixing device 100 is inserted into the insertion hole 311, which will be described below.
The fixing device 100 mounted to the one end of the plate 210 is placed at the depressed part of the stack 310.
The fixing device 100 includes a body 110 having a hollow rectangular shape. A locking member 120 provided lengthwise thereof with a plurality of hooks 121 is installed in the body 110. The locking member 120 is provided at the upper portion or the lower portion thereof with a spring 122 so that the locking member 120 is moved up and down due to elasticity of the spring 122 and engaged with the fixing pin 130, which will be described below.
In addition, a plurality of fixing pins 130 are inserted into the body 110 of the fixing device 100 from the front portion to the rear portion of the body 110 of the fixing device 100. A push button 140 is provided at one end of the fixing pin 140 and a spring 150 is installed between the push button 140 and an outer surface of the body 110 of the fixing device 100 to support the fixing pin 130. Guide protrusions are provided lengthwise along the fixing pin 130 and a locking protrusion 131 is provided in the fixing pin 130 to allow the fixing pin 130 to engage with the hook 121 of the locking member 120.
Further, a stopper is provided at the end of the guide protrusion. Thus, when the fixing pin 130 is inserted into the body 110 of the fixing device 100, the fixing pin 130 is supported by elasticity of the spring 150 installed between the body 110 of the fixing device 100 and the push button 140, so that the fixing pine 130 is prevented from being separated from the body 110 of the fixing device.
However, several problems have been found in the above patent.
First, the fixing pin having the cylindrical structure is inserted into the circular hole of the stack, so that the stack is shaken to the left or right when the stack is moved up and down.
Second, when the locking protrusion of the fixing pin is locked with the hook of the locking member, if the user pushes the fixing pin, the locking protrusion pushes the hook. Thus, even if the locking member is moved back, the locking protrusion of the fixing pin may not be completely separated from the hook of the locking member, so that two fixing pins are locked with the hook of the locking member.
Third, since there is no means for reducing the frictional coefficient or lubricating between the locking member and a bottom of the body, the user must push the button with strong force. For this reason, the user may feel inconvenience. Further, since the user pushes the button with strong force, an excessive load is applied to an inclined surface of the locking member so that the inclined surface may be worn or deformed, causing the malfunction.
Fourth, if the user pushes another button while the user is taking exercise by setting the weight using one button, another button is also operated so that the unintentional problem may occur.
Fifth, the thickness of the body of the fixing device is too thick, so the body may protrude in the front direction beyond the stack. Thus, the volume of the apparatus may be increased, the external appearance of the apparatus may be deteriorated, and the manufacturing cost may be increased.